


I'm a Badass Now

by xbld15



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbld15/pseuds/xbld15
Summary: The gang celebrate a successful hunt. Ben and Hansel clear the air.





	I'm a Badass Now

A ball of fire narrowly misses Ben’s head and explodes on the tree next to him where he’s lying prone. He rolls out of his sniper spot just before the ground explodes into flames. He jumps to his feet and comes face to face with an angry, ugly witch.

Instinctually, he swings the butt of his rifle and hits the witch in the face, catching her off guard. She doubles back, clutching her face, screaming in pain and cursing him. He uses the opportunity to snatch her wand from her hand. The witch eyes him, fury in her eyes, and rushes him.

Ben fires his rifle and hits her in the gut, which stops her advance. The witch collapses to her knees and blood gushes from her mouth. She looks at Ben, face replaced with that of a young woman.

“Please don’t,” she begs.

“Sorry, that doesn’t work on me,” Ben says, and then pulls the trigger. The witch’s head explodes, and her body falls over, twitches a couple times, and then stills.

“Ben!” Hansel shouts, as he and Gretel crash through the bushes and into the clearing, gun and crossbow at the ready.

“I’m okay!” Ben sighs in relief, and then collapses to his knees; the adrenaline from the surprise attack having worn off. Hansel rushes to his side and catches him before he falls over, hand splayed over his chest.

Hansel can feel Ben’s heart racing a mile a minute, his breath ragged, “hey, Ben, breathe! Breathe!” Hansel’s hands frantically check every inch of Ben, double and triple checking that the young man is okay.

Gretel recognizes Ben’s reaction as shock, but she doesn’t fault him for it; battle can be a nerve-racking experience. She and Hansel are more used to the constant ebb and flow of adrenaline, but Ben is still new to the business.

She also doesn’t blame Hansel for his reaction to Ben’s condition either. She’s watched as the two have grown closer during their travels, and now, watching her brother fuss over Ben, a smile comes to her lips.

She and Hansel haven’t ever had the time to get to know someone they found attractive. So much so, that Gretel is sure that Hansel doesn’t know just how much he cares about Ben. Her brother had always fucked ‘em and left them—much like Gretel herself—feelings never developing beyond lust and immediate passion.

Whatever Hansel now feels for Ben, which is obvious to Gretel and pretty much everyone—an innkeeper even offering them their own room—Hansel must have never felt before and wouldn’t know what to do with said feelings, let alone know what they actually are.

Ben meanwhile, being the lesser experienced of them, must not have any prior experience to go off of and may have never loved anyone.

Yes, love. That is a good word for what Gretel sees before her.

“Nice work, Ben,” Gretel says, “looks like you got the grand witch!”

“I-I did?” Ben says aloofly, still coming off the adrenaline high, “is-is that why she looked normal for a-a second?”

“This calls for a celebration!” Hansel shouts and then hugs Ben; now confident the younger man is perfectly fine, well, except for his hair. It’ll have to be cut; the ball of fire that narrowly missed his head having singed a line through the young man’s shaggy mop of hair.

Gretel rolls her eyes and turns to Edward, who had just finished collecting the heads of the other witches. They share a knowing glance and start packing up their supplies, knowing the two men would be too distracted with each other to do anything productive.

+

The gang return to the village—after a quick and impromptu buzz-cut for Ben—where they acquired their contract, slam the heads of the witches on the mayor’s desk, and receive the agreed upon amount with only slight haggling by the mayor, which was quickly squashed when Edward entered the small room. His entrance is strategic of course, the Four finding his presence ever so useful in negotiating.

Their next stop is the inn, naturally, where they can relax and, more importantly, drink to their hearts content. They get themselves a table in the corner of the establishment, the only place big enough for Edward, who now goes with them everywhere, regardless of the objection of anyone closed minded to trolls. Hansel’s and Ben’s chairs find themselves closer to each other than the others.

The first round goes by quickly, the first toast being to Ben for felling a grand witch. By the third round, Ben is drunk, Hansel and Gretel are tipsy, and Edward only feels a slight tingle. By the fifth round, Ben is hammered and can only sit by leaning against Hansel, not that Hansel’s complaining.

Gretel excuses herself from the table, starting to feel the effects of the cheap beer, as well as having a higher tolerance than even Hansel—who is rightfully drunk now—and needs some fresh air. She offers her hand to Edward and asks him to go on a walk with her. The conversation at the table had shrunk to the two men somehow now draped over each other anyway, and she figured they needed some alone time.

Hansel and Ben don’t even notice Gretel and Edward leaving, even after Gretel shouts a good night to them.

“And-and then, her head fucking exploded!” Ben shouts, telling for the tenth time that night how he killed the grand witch.

“Yeah, that’s my boy!” Hansel growls out, clapping Ben on the back again for the tenth time.

“I-I need another drink,” Ben slurs, raising his empty stein.

“Oh, no. No, you don’t,” Hansel says, pulling Ben’s arm down and waving away their server, “I think it’s time for some sleep.”

“Ooooh, fuck!” Ben drawls out, “Sleep sounds so gooood!”

Hansel belts out a laugh and then drags himself up, which proves to be quite difficult with Ben hanging over him.

Also, his hard cock pressing against his thigh within his tight leather pants makes it hard to move without inadvertently cumming from the sensation of leather against his dick. And oh yeah, the sexy as hell young man’s hot body draped over him, the cause of said hard cock.

But, Hansel’s a professional and makes it his mission not go cum from only some simple dry rubbing. No, he’s saving that final release for a special time.

He can’t just leave after he fucks Ben, like he would a one-night-stand, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to fuck the young man’s brains out.

He’s had to resist the urge to fuck Ben many times because he wanted to see if the feelings he’s had for the younger man would go away. But they haven’t. In fact, they’ve only grown.

The younger man’s eagerness and excitement with witch-hunting makes Hansel’s heart swell with pride and admiration, which quickly lead to affection, especially with how Ben hangs on to his every word during training. Making Ben happy makes him happy.

Hansel fears if he takes things too quickly, he might scare Ben off.

+

After considerable effort, Hansel manages to drag himself and Ben’s long gangly body up the stairs of the inn and into the front door of their room. But, instead of having to drag Ben into the bed, Ben suddenly comes to life in his arms and pushes Hansel against the now closed door.

“Wow there, Benny-boy!” Hansel says, as Ben’s mouth crashes against his sloppily.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” Ben growls.

“Oh, I know,” Hansel responds, grinning. He gently takes a hold of Ben’s head, stopping the younger man’s onslaught, short hair bristling against his palms. “But, I don’t think you’re in the right state to be fully aware of what you’re doing,” Hansel continues, fingers softly stroking Ben’s shorter hair.

“But, I’m a badass now,” Ben says, pouting his lips.

“Yes, yes, you are,” Hansel laughs, endearingly. His heart swells and all he wants to do right now is bite the poutiness out of Ben’s lips, but he likes to think he’s a gentleman and doesn’t want their first time to be the result of alcohol, no matter what the positive or negative affects thereof might be.

“So, you don’t feel the same way?” Ben says sheepishly, turning his head away from Hansel’s gaze.

“What!? No, of course I do!” Hansel responds immediately.

“Really?” Ben says, slowly turning back to meet Hansel’s eyes.

“You’ve always been a badass” Hansel says, tilting Ben’s head to meet his eyes, “you didn’t have to prove it. Which is why I feel the same.”

Ben’s cheeks pink and a smile breaks out from ear to ear, which infects Hansel and causes him to break out into an equal ear to ear smile.

+++

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this for a while, but haven't had the motivation to write much of anything as of late. So, I thought I'd post what I have and see if there's interest to see the story go further.


End file.
